rainbow_color_girlfriend_2dfandomcom-20200215-history
★Character Introduction★
★Girlfriend/Kanojo★ Full Name: Girlfriend Birthday: ??? Blood Type: ??? This is your Girlfriend, here just for you! Enjoy talking to her, going on dates together and of course dressing her up. She will also want lots of affection, including of course some physical contact. She can also unlock some brand new Personalities (like "Friendly" or "Tsundere") by studying hard. Changing Personalities will change her behavior and of course her speech as well, to make her as perfect as can be. Enjoy a whole range of features, Events and outfits as you explore your new life with your Dream Girlfriend! ★Michiru Futami★ Full Name: Michiru Futami Birthday: February 14th Michiru is a very modern girl who just loves all things fashion. She even likes to create clothes of her own. She is like a big sister to everyone around her and especially looks out for Yui. She is in the same class as Momoka at Dream Gakuen High School. She really enjoys teasing Sayo. She really enjoys teasing anybody, actually. But especially Sayo. ★Nakane★ Full Name: Nakane Birthday: January 1st Nakane is Kobayashi's younger brother. Entirely unlike his elder, Nakane is very smart and polite. One day, Nakane decided to follow his brother on what he thought was a lovely walk. Only, it turned out to be Kobayashi's big move to the city, where they still live to this day. He is still not entirely sure if he made the right choice or not. ★Sayo Ninagawa ★ Full Name: Sayo Ninagawa Birthday: October 29th Blood Type: A Sayo is a timid, traditional girl. She doesn't handle pressure too well, and often gets very scared in tense or difficult situations. She'd never leave a friend in need, though! She's very good friends with her Dream Gakuen High School classmate, Saki. But who's that in her arms...? ★Saki Matsuyuki★ Full Name: Saki Matsuyuki Birthday: May 5th Blood Type: AB Saki is a shy and mysterious girl, who can sometimes be difficult to understand. She lives alone in an apartment not too far from your house. Please don't misunderstand her - she is actually a very kind girl, and often worries about how your Girlfriend is doing. She is the daughter and heiress of the Nanairo Zaibatsu Corporation, but more importantly, a great friend to Momoka and Yui. ★Yui Amane★ Full Name: Yui Amane Birthday: January 25th Blood Type: O Intelligent, mature, polite: the three best words to describe Yui. However she will always feel embarrassed when the conversation turns to boys. She's the oldest of three sisters, and her family runs a dental clinic in town. She'll rarely be found without Momoka close by, though it seems to be mostly for Momoka's own sake - Yui tries hard to keep her out of trouble. ★Kobayashi★ Full Name: Kobayashi Birthday: December 31st Kobayashi is simply a cheeky little raccoon. He came to the big city from his home in the mountains in pursuit of two things: video games and girls. He found both of them, now that he's living together with Momoka. In his spare time (though his "day-to-day" is not exactly clear), he manages the Dream Girlfriend Twitter account, or at least, so we've heard. We're still not quite sure what he does over there... Oh, and of course, he speaks with a thick, Cockney accent. Like most Japanese mountain raccoons. See what he's getting up to on the Dream Girlfriend Twitter page below! https://www.twitter.com/dreamgfENG ★Momoka Hiiro★ Full Name: Momoka Hiiro Birthday: March 17th Blood Type: A Momoka is a bright and cheerful young girl, who tends to do things her own way. She's loved by all her classmates and tends to be the energy in any social situation. Her family runs a very famous hot spring resort in town. You would never believe it from the way she speaks, but despite her always crying to her friend Yui in a pinch, she's actually a little older than her. And who is that on top of her head...? Perhaps you'd better ask over on the official Twitter page! https://www.twitter.com/dreamgfENG Introduction Category:NPC